


Croaked

by Mr_Sebastian



Category: cunt - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sebastian/pseuds/Mr_Sebastian
Summary: Froppy chases after Toga that was spying around the dorm and decided to catch her by herself.
Kudos: 3





	Croaked

**Croaked**

Asui Tsuyu Vs Toga Himiko

It was deep into the once silent forest where it’s animal denizen’s rested in its tranquility and tender quiet, sleeping through the moon lit night with the sounds of combat and broken leaves of two individuals duking it ruining the atmosphere.

Asui Tsuyu A.K.A Froppy was on the chase of the infamous villain Toga Himiko of the League of Villains. She was snooping around the academy’s dorm in the hopes of collecting some info about the students and their quirks but failed in doing so with her being spotted from an open window and Tsuyu spotting her.

Since then, the frog hero chased after the villain with the two duking it out in the middle of the forest around a wide field of mud and dirt. Tsuyu being the way she is took the matter as calmly as possible as she always did in stressful regardless if it was a serious situation or not. She wore her lime green hero attire with its goggles and shoes frog-themed accessory, taking a boxing fighting stance to continue the battle. Himiko on the other hand was like some kinda high schooler student with her white shirt and blue skirt, A visible knife was seen held in her right hand while giving a cheshire smile for the green hero.

“Awwww, look at the cute little froggy playing hero. Won’t you let this little villain go away for the night?” Said Toga as her hands was positioned behind her back and upper body swinging forward and backward with a toothy grin. Tsuyu looked at the happy looking girl with her usual blank expression, Wondering if she’s mentally stable. “Just come with me to the authorities without any trouble or you might regret it” *Sensing her demands won’t be reposed kindly, Tsuyu clenched her fists preparing for what might to come. Toga being Toga replied with a scared look on her face before giggling at the heroine’s tough.

Having enough chitchat, Froppy walked the first step before seeing a blade flying towards her chest. Avoiding the knife was easy enough with a simple sidestep but Toga was behind the weapon followed by a right hook to her face. Tsuyu Docked below the wild punch as it swooshed above her hair, sending an upward belly punch for Toga that was blocked with her right arm, Retreating and taking some space before it got complicated. Not letting her go that easily, the frog girl unleashed her long slimy tongue to wrap Himiko closer her but as soon as the long appendage reached its destination she yelped out of pain. Her proud tongue was cut with one of Toga’s hidden knives that injured her shallowly on the surface, opting to return it with a hiss and deciding to never use it for now.

Toga enjoyed such a demonstration of skill that she needed to test her adversary some more. Sprinting with high speed, A wide right hook with enough momentum the same as before cruised for Tsuyu’s face. Doing the same as before and docking for belly punch, to her surprise, the scalp of her long green hair was seized by Toga’s left hand which raised her to face level. “Gotcha!” It was a feint all along with a right hook crashing into her face with enough force that twirled her body once with a spray of saliva and spit. Her world shook terribly with a bruise on her cheek clutching into it with a groan as another hook rammed her other cheek, Flinging something white from her lips. It was a tooth.

She sensed something was missing in her mouth as she quickly raised her arms like a shield waiting for anything to come, which came in the form of an uppercut to her guts. The female hero’s stomach was collapsed into her body with a loud thud that made her tiptoeing with bulging eyes and a gasping mouth for air, dangling by the fist dug deep into her stomach. Toga let go while backing away, laughing like a manic at the injured heroine who clutched her aching stomach with visible pain. Tsuyu took quick breathes before taking another stance with agony on her face, Another expression from her usual blank demeanor. As much as it was dangerous, her tongue flung and wrapped itself around a tree besides Toga, hurling her body towards it and spinning around the tree with a wide arch. For a moment the villainess thought that she ran away but the double kick to her back confirmed otherwise, coming in a wide arch for a kick that sent Toga rolling across the ground a considerable distance before halting on her back.

Tsuyu stood near the tree while scratching her damaged stomach thinking she finally got her before hearing a loud hysterical laugh. Apparently even with the solid kick to her back Himiko saw it as an entertaining fun while standing up and wanted some more, Alerting Froppy from such behavior. The two dashed for each other in another close combat, Tsuyu sending two roundhouse high kicks with her right leg for the head that was dodged with back steps and was responded with hooks to her side, making her dance and jolt from the strikes before turning around to face Toga.

Himiko noticed something from the high kicks that Tsuyu executed with a still expression that was suddenly replaced with a wide grin revealing her sparkling fangy smile that sent Tsuyu into shivers. She walked casually for one of the smaller trees pulling a branch and breaking it, then breaking it in half by her thigh to from a shape-shift hitting rods the length of her arm and an inch in diameter. Tsuyu’s head titled sideways in confusion wondering why the use of such weapons if she already have knives? Regardless of weapons or none she had the confident to fight her toe to toe.

“Come here little froggy. I have a surprise for you” Said the giggling girl as Tsuyu decided to be the first to attack. She closed the distance and sent a straight punch to Toga's face, her fist was slapped downward by a swing of the wooden stick making her shake and hold her fingers in pain. Huffing at the strike and continuing her assault with another straight punch of her left, again she was slapped holding both hands in agony and hissing loudly. Toga was trying not to laugh at Tsuyu’s efforts but couldn’t do so with small chuckles emitting from her. The frog girl has had enough of this girl and her playing attitude and tried tackling her to the ground. At that moment, the villainous went for the front-line. Sidestepping and slapping with the sticks at her shoulder with Tsuyu clutching it, sidestepping again and snapping at her back that arched her body forward and as Froppy rotated around while reaching for her back to sooth herself received a snapping stick to her face that left a small red mark on it. The girl who was praised for her cool-headed nature was getting gradually agitated with these stick slaps that actually hurt more than they seemed to be. Barrage of wood slaps continued to rain on her body with increasing hardness and speed while circling around her, she was basically dancing around herself grunting from each hit and trying to shield herself from further damage. But each time she tried doing so another strike hit where it was unexpected. Guarding her face, A smack to her belly, guarding her belly a smack to her buttocks, Guarding her buttocks, Double strikes to her face. Guarding her face, A strike to her breast, Top of the head, Thighs, everything was being used by Toga as Tsuyu was getting showered with her constant arms guarding and spinning around herself.

She felt helpless and, in the end, bended over and formed a ball with her arms protecting her head and what it could from her torso until her enemy stopped. Toga continued until she positioned herself behind her, noticing her bending over pose and seeing a target quite unprotected and what she was trying to aim for a while, Her crotch. The sight of her semi rectangle lime colored mound visible between her legs at that position deemed it a good finale for this match which she took her chance for it, crouching below her with a wicked smile before slamming the hard wood right where it counts with enough force.

“KERO!” As if being struck by lightning, Tsuyu tension her whole body that jolted upward like a lighting pole or more precisely like a soldier. Her hands were like wings aiming upward and stuck in that pose with her face paling in color. Eyes like saucers almost bulging from their sockets looking at the void and her teeth biting each other from the agony below. This was a first for her receiving such an attack mostly watched in movies and was on the verge of puking her dinner out. Her compressed groin was pulsing from the numbing suffocating pain that formed a lump on her throat that she couldn’t even move a muscle. Toga removed the stick like unsheathing a sword from its scabbard before tossing both wooden logs away. She whispered into her ears from behind with a smile “Never give your enemies ideas like your high kicks” Which she thought of the moment she used such a vulnerable attack that backfired at her. With just a push of a finger into the back of her head, the female frog front body toppled into the ground with a small cloud of dust puffing around her, Motionless with eyes turning full white from her passing out.

“I guess that makes it the 2nd win, Right?” Remembering her first time they meet with no response from the downed girl. “Oh well, that was fun. Bye bye froggy” The blond girl slowly crawled through the dark forest leaving Froopy all by herself into the night


End file.
